Systems for providing communications between and amongst devices are known where interconnected devices, often referred to as smart devices, may include communications modules, processors and applications that allow the devices to communicate with one another, and with other devices and/or systems, over a network. Such systems allow the devices to collect and exchange data and are commonly referred to as the internet-of-things.